Remember Me
by pearl.hime
Summary: After leaving Tomoeda for 13 years. Tomoyo Daidouji came back unannounced and learned that her childhood sweetheart, Eriol Hiiragizawa, has completely forgotten about her and is about to marry another woman. Will Eriol remember her before it’s too late?


**Disclaimer: **CCS is owned and copyrighted by CLAMP, not me. **  
**

**::Prologue::**

_It's a very hot day. Eight-year old Eriol Hiiragizawa lied against the trunk of big cherry blossom tree, sheltering himself from the blazing rays of the sun. He closed his eyes and ignored the warm and sticky sweat that's trickling all over his body. The usually child-infested park was now deserted; most of the kids are playing at arcade or ice skating at the newly built mall of the Tomoeda town. He'd rather be ice skating too but a close friend of his asked for the meeting. _

_He must have dozed off, because when he opened his eyes, Sakura was bending over him and poking him with a stick. Sakura smiled at him, but it's not her usual 100-watt smile. He sat up and she hugged him tight. "Oh I'm sorry E-kun…"_

_He had always hated it when people don't call him by his whole name but if it's people like Sakura who're close to him, he can make a few exceptions. _

"_What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" _

_She reluctantly pulled from the hug and looked at Eriol with a determined but sad face. "E-kun…Tomoyo-chan…Tomoyo-chan is leaving for Paris…today"_

_Shocked, he abruptly stood up, causing Sakura to fall down. "Where…is…she?"_

"_I'm really sorry, E-kun…" She cried as tears streamed uncontrollably down her face, "But…when I left…she's already packing her bags…"_

_Eriol looked blankly at Sakura then ran as fast as he could._ I must go after her. I must stop her. _Just a few feet away from Tomoyo's house, he saw the waiting cab and ran even faster but he stopped as he found a serious looking Syaoran blocking his path. "Move out of the way, Li-san"_

_Syaoran looked him eye to eye. "No"_

"_Why? I must go in and stop her! I can't allow her to leave!"_

"_No!" Syaoran replied sternly, "Daidouji-san…she asked me to prevent you to enter her house to stop her from going."_

_Confusion and anger swelled up inside Eriol. "Liar! Tomoyo-san wouldn't say that! You're lying!"_

_In a second, Syaoran punched him hard in the face. _

_Eriol hit the pavement with a thud and cringed a little as he touch his right cheek "What are you doing?! Even though Tomoyo-san asked you. Shouldn't you be stopping her too? Isn't she your friend?"_

_Syaoran looked at him with hatred and anger mixed together, he wanted to punch him again but restrained himself, instead he spat, "You know what! Even if Daidouji-san didn't ask me, I still would stop you! I wouldn't forgive myself if I let Daidouji-san hang around with people as selfish as you! You think you're the only suffering! You didn't even think about how Daidouji-san is feeling! And also the people who have grown close to her! Especially Sakura-san!" _

_Those words hit Eriol like bricks falling from the sky. He remained sitted on the middle of the street with his bangs covering his eyes. _

_Ahead of them, Sounds of luggage being carried into the truck were heard as Sonomi Daidouji called for her daughter._

_Tomoyo came out from the gate and looked at the two boys. With a sad smile, she nodded at Syaoran._

_Just when she is about to enter the cab, Eriol called her name, she stopped on her track but stepped inside after a few seconds. The cab left shortly afterwards leaving a small trail of smoke behind. _

_Sakura came running and cried once more as she hugs Eriol. That whole week, that was supposed to be 'sunny to the point of hot' as the forecast said, it rained._

_**::END OF PROLOGUE::**_

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

Ta-dah! My debut story!!

Formerly titled as "Overlapping Circles" now it's "Remember Me" !!

I changed the title 'coz while I was re-reading it a while ago it hit me how stupid it sounds. So I changed it to "Remember Me"! It sounds fitting, doesn't it?

And if there is anything, I mean anything, you want to say…comments, suggestions and questions. Please don't hesitate to say it…XD! Also don't forget to Review!!

Thank you for reading the Prologue of 'Overlapping Circles'!

**NEXT**: Chapter 1: 'What the heck happened?!"


End file.
